Nathremal and Medusa
by Jesus' son
Summary: This is a crossover between Lord of the Rings and Percy Jackson. The son of Aragon falls for Medusa. I am Nathremal.


Aragons POV

Hail Nathremal baby prince of Gondor! My people shouted. Me and Arawen loved are son very much as soon as we saw him. His eyes were very much like mine and Arawen,brown with tints of blue. His irises were blue as well. His hair was long brown with streaks of yellow. His skin is brown a little darker than mine.

I dressed him in clothes that looked very much like mine arm guards. His body was dressed in chain mail that Gandalf enchanted to grow with him as long as everything else does too. Over the chain mail was a white dress that looked exactly like mine it was a little dusty at the end. He must join the Rangers for they now live here in Gondor. Arawen said. I suppose everything we made for him will grow with him but only he can craft his weapons. I said to Arawen. I guess but he still must let me craft his necklace. Arawen said. Nathremal were did he go. Just then the Gondor crafting horn sounded. I ran into the crafting place and looked inside almost all of Gondor was there. What I saw scared me to death my 0 year old son was in the far corners of the crafting place all the crafting men were in the inside trying to get my son. I didn't know why he was not retreated already but then I saw why there were tons and tons of fires spread all around my child.

He seemed to be surrounded in fire a blank emotion on his face. He poked three thing into the fire two times. Then I started crying but then my son seemed to crawl out of a small gap carrying a spear,sword,and bow. All he crafted and all miniature. He grew well. When he turned two I told him that we are on course for a smash between worlds he nodded. Arawen made me Immortal so the whole family could live forever. We all waited we knew that a world can be destroyed depending on the people. They needed to be strong my friend Legoles stood beside us with his child witch was a girl. Her name was Medusa. Nathremal and Medusa were good friends. Though Gandalf warned that friends can turn into the bitterest of enemies. The thought made me turn to the derection of Isendgard I knew Gandalf was once good freinds with Souromen but Souromen became blinded by power. He fought against men in the war. When he sent his Uri-Kai to destroy Rohan at Helms Deep. The trees came alive and sent war Souromens way. It flooded Isendgards goblins and Orks to the ground of the mines of the tower. Souromens still there. The magican summons food for himself. But a loud bang took me out of my thoughts I saw a Camp like place shifting towards us I didn't reconize it so I knew it was from a different world. It banged into us like a monster attacking its prey. Though I wasn't worried about my kingdom. I was afraid of the Camp like place being destroyed horribly. But instead it was flung along the Earth and smashed into another thing that was flying towards another Camp like place. The now collided Camps was flung away it all happened so fast. No one was talking as I could hear sword fighting fadeing away. My son was drawing his bow that looked like my necklace but both sides in points the middle had four long sturdy lines that crossed over each other but never touched it got closer in the middle so he could hold it all his other weopons like the sword has the same thing but the blade part was more flat like the necklaces. And only had one point side the other side spread out to the sides then he added a sword shaped hilt. That crossed over each other just like his bow. Though had no points. And curved into a flat bottomed hilt. But the blade part of the sword. Witch had the four sturdy lines was super close but still did not touch. The spear looked exactly like the bow but you would have to take away the string and make everything strait. Then you have to stretch it out. The arrows to Nathremals bow were exactly like the spear but smaller way smaller. He shot an arrow into the now combined Camps that was about a half of a mile away. Signaling that the double world smash was over. We rode over to the camp and as in we I mean Medusa, Legolas,Gandalf,Me of course,Gladriel Legoles's wife,Arawen my wife,and Nathremal. We rode on horses we were so huddled together that we were touching. I managed to touch one of the campers and in 12flashes we were on some type of marble floor Then I heard a voice.


End file.
